Main
The World is a planet on the Solar System that harbors life. Earth's gravity interacts with other objects in space, especially the Sun and the Moon, The World's only natural satellite. Earth revolves around the Sun in 100 days, a period known as an Earth year. During this time, Earth rotates about its axis about 1000 times. The surface of The World is approximately 66% water and 33% land. The World's polar regions are covered by ice. The interior is a solid iron inner core and a liquid outer core that generates the Earth's magnetic field. Within the first billion years of Earth's history, life appeared in the oceans and began to affect the World's atmosphere and surface, leading to the proliferation of aerobic and anaerobic organisms. Since then, the combination of Earth's distance from the Sun, physical properties, and geological history have allowed life to evolve and thrive. In turn, the most developed animals, the humans, have developed diverse societies and cultures. These are: * [[Blueland|'Blueland:']] is the northwestern island, known by its bluish nature. It is a liberal nation, with a high health and education. It ranks 1st. It has a sad and complex culture. * [[Yellowland|'Yellowland:']] is the western island, known by its yellowish nature. It is a socioliberal nation, with a high health and education. It ranks 2nd. It has a temperate and complex culture. * [[Redland|'Redland:']] is the southwestern island, known by its reddish nature. It is an anarchist nation, with a high health and education. It ranks 3rd. It has a happy and complex culture. * [[Greenland|'Greenland:']] is the northern island, known by its greenish nature. It is a conservative nation, with a medium health and education. It ranks 4th. It has a sad and composite culture. * [[Orangeland|'Orangeland:']] is the central island, known by its orangish nature. It is a centrist nation, with a medium health and education. It ranks 5th. It has a temperate and composite culture. * [[Purpleland|'Purpleland:']] is the southern island, known by its purplish nature. It is a socialist nation, with a medium health and education. It ranks 6th. It has a happy and composite culture. * [[Greyland|'Greyland:']] is the northeastern island, known by its greyish nature. It is a fascist nation, with a low health and education. It ranks 7th. It has a sad and simple culture. * [[Blackland|'Blackland:']] is the eastern island, known by its blackish nature. It is a religious nation, with a low health and education. It ranks 8th. It has a temperate and simple culture. * [[Whiteland|'Whiteland:']] is the southeastern island, known by its whitish nature. It is a communist nation, with a low health and education. It ranks 9th. It has a temperate and simple culture. Apart from these, three uninhabited land bodies also exist: * Polaria North: is the northernmost island, known by its rockish terrain. It has an area of 100 km2 and it's uninhabited because of its extreme cold temperatures. * Polaria South: is the southernmost island, known by its rockish terrain. It has an area of 100 km2 and it's uninhabited because of its extreme cold temperatures. * The Islets: is a group of 9 barren coral islands of 11 km2 each in The Ocean. They are known by its sandy terrain, and are uninhabited because of its extreme hot temperatures.